Turning Point
A covert operation in Bleakland goes wrong as Ivan’s dreadnoughts are returning. This can’t possibly get any worse... -Mission debriefing Turning point is the fifth and final mission of Act I. A covert operation in Bleakland goes haywire, because of the Dreadnoughts returning to Falanta, halfway through the war. The return of the Dreadnoughts have rallied and reignited the will of Ivan’s men. Pre-action Cutscene WindowsError1495: Commander, we have bad news. We have received a message that Ivan’s Dreadnought Warships are returning today. Lietenant Joe: I’m sorry this has to happen, friend. However, we have one last trick up our sleeves. We have a team of commandos where one of the Dreadnoughts are scheduled to land; we were anticipating such a day to come. WindowsError1495: Eh? What’re you talking abo... oh wait! I think I know what you mean! You sent a few men to Bleakland some days ago, right? Lietenant Joe: Yes, sir. WindowsError1495: Huh... we may be able to use those commandos to see what kind of weapons they have. This could be great! Lietenant Joe: Commander, we’ll need to see what we’re up against. Good luck. Operation Underway “''Okay, take a good look at that map, boys! Don’t forget it!”'' -Commando, ordered to inspect the map Music for this part: Red Alert 2 - In Deep A team of three Commandos disguised as backpackers come under control of the commander at the start of the mission. They need to make their way to the Dreadnought’s Return celebration, but were never told where it was. So, in order to progress further, the team has to be ordered to find and inspect a public access map. It seems weird to do this, but when they asked around town, they were asked in return, “Do you live under a rock or something?”. With this objective completed, the operation can be properly executed without interruptions. The team of Commandos then make their way to the Dreadnought’s designated landing site, which was halfway across town. Along the way, they’ll occasionally complain about how their feet hurt, how tired they are, or how heavy their gear is, which is hidden inside their backpacks. This all ends when they get there, though, as they need to keep quiet during entry. They’ll explain to the guard that they are college students, and their backpacks are loaded with supplies they need for class (When really, it has their prototype exoskeletons and dual SMGs). In Business The commandos successfully made their way inside without suspicion. Now, it’s time to suit up and get to work. They took a detour to escape to the lower levels before putting on their exoskeletons and suppressing their SMGs. While taking out guards who got suspicious, they spied on the local military parade, and saw what exactly they were up against. While it was a bummer that they never got to see the Dreadnought land, they also saw prototype vehicles that they had never seen before, including the vehicle that was seen before the attack on Faringar City. It was at this moment, however, that they were discovered. A patrol was sent to a location, happened to pass by them, and they told the others exactly what they saw via transceiver. Uh oh... They’re Onto Us! “Alright, we’ve got ’em! Now FLOOR IT, BOYS!” -APC driver, after seeing all three commandos on board Music for this part: Raze 3 - Waterflame - Rocket Race The team of Commandos have been discovered and are now being targeted. Looks like it’s time to get out of here! The commander has to help them make a mad dash to a fire exit. Once they fight their way out of the building, a friendly APC will be waiting outside alongside two Gunner IFVs. Once the commandos are on board, they’ll promptly speed off while fending off hostile police forces. The remainder of the mission is the Gunner IFVs and APC making their way out of the city at top speed. Unfortunately, they are still in hot pursuit, so you are given a few Conqueror Tanks to intercept them. Upon the conformation that the crucial information is safely making its way back, the mission is complete. Trivia If you’re playing on Weenie Hut Jr.’s mode, this is the final mission. If you try to continue, a sign will pop up that says this: